Scourge MAX Vol 1 4
Skull and crossed guns by superchickenn123-d31nub8.jpg * Publication Date: October: 2013 * Previous Issue: Scourge MAX Vol 1 3 * Next Issue: Scourge MAX Vol 1 5 Appearances * Heroes: 'Four' (Earth 199916) Priscilla Lyons (Earth 199916) Jack Monroe (Earth 199916) * Villains: Dominic Dunsinane (Earth 199916) first appearance 'Three' (Earth 199916) * Locations: New York City Former Scourge HQ * Vehicles: The Van * Items: 'One's hat Synopsis Former Scourge of the Underworld members 'Four' and Priscilla Lyons, along with Jack "Nomad" Monroe are still being hunted by Scourges, and 'Four' still has the cowboy-like hat given to him by now dead former Scourge 'One', who also gave the three of them their van. While they drive the Van through the streets of New York, they discuss the situation they are in. They have been attacked by Scourges three times already, and another attack is sure to come soon. But, 'Four' says he wants to take the fight to them and and end this "bull****". They drive to the Scourge of the Underworld HQ. But, when they arrive, they find that the warehouse which once was the HQ of the Scourges was now only guarded by a few Scourges. They manage to fight and kill the guards and break down the door. They find a man at a computer with a few more Scourges. The man sends the Scourges to attack, but they are also met with death. The man is Dominic Dunsinane aka Domino, the only remaining non-tattooed member of the Scourges who was kept in the organization by Bloodstain because he was there from the beginning and because of his skill in tracking. Without guards, Domino (who is a black-haired man who wears a black trenchcoat and sunglasses) picks up an AK-47 and charges at his three enemies. Despite his weapon and training, Domino is defeated and shot in both legs by 'Four'. Jack sits at the computer and tries to hack the Scourges' files, but says he needs the encripted password. Priscilla holds the bleeding Domino to the table while 'Four' holds a .50 caliber pistol to his head. Every time he refuses to answer, 'Four' lifts him off the table and slams his head back down, until he finally gives up the password. Jack types the password in the computer, and eventually comes across a file with a strange skull shield logo of something called the Secret Empire. Jack figures out that the Scourge 'Three' is working with this evil black ops agency, planning to manipulate Bloodsport and the Scourges, which comes as a surprise to everyone in the room, including Domino. 'Four' interrogates Domino again, forcing him to reveal the location of the Scourges' real new HQ. Then, 'Four' and Priscilla light the wood on the crates in the warehouse on fire, planning to cause the computer to explode. 'Four' wants to leave Domino to die in the explosion, and he obviously begs for his life. Jack points out that usually, in comic books, when a villain dies in an explosion, they return later, disfigured and seeking revenge. 'Four' says "**** it." and shoots Domino in the head before leaving his body to burn in the explosion that destroys the computer and some of the warehouse itself, as the trio leaves in their Van. But, it's too late. 'Three' has already sent Secret Empire black ops helicopters and operatives to New York to try to take control of the city, and somewhat of a massive gang war will soon occur between them and the Scourges in the middle of New York City. This is the "something" 'One' predicted.